


Punishment

by Nutelladoo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Deep Throating, Dry Sex, Fisting, Gay Sex, Genital Tourture, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, No Safeword, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sex, Torture, Toys, Unsafe Sex, Whipping, cock and ball torture, do not try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutelladoo/pseuds/Nutelladoo
Summary: Phil caught Dan touching his property without permission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Know I Don't Like My Rules Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091992) by [Lady_Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Smut/pseuds/Lady_Smut). 



Trembling, he watched fearfully as Phil clamped a cock ring on his hard member. Then, in deadly silence, he hauled the young man off the bed and down the hall.  
Pushing open the door to the Playroom, he dumped the boy unceremoniously on the floor and set about gathering toys and the like from various cupboards and drawers. Dan did not move as this happened, in fear of his punishment being worse.  
Eventually, Phil turned to his baby, still not talking. First he tied a rope around each wrist, then connected the other end to two hooks on the ceiling, spreading his arms uncomfortably wide and forcing him onto his tiptoes. Then he did much the same to his ankles.  
The boy was now spreadeagled in the middle of the room, leaving space for Phil to move easily around his prone form. The rope was tied so tightly it left no room for resistance, at all.  
"Now, why was my baby touching my property without permission?" He paused a few seconds, then cut off Dan when he began to speak. "It was because he was a naughty little cockslut, wasn't it? All my training, wasted on this pathetic little bitch. He was so ungrateful for all I've given him. Some sluts, not so different to you, have Masters who don't give them the privilege of safewords, who beat them mercilessly and they just have to take it. Who keep them chained up, ready for fucking at all times. Who don't prep them and use them, hard. Who don't let them have a bed. They sleep on the floor. You're more privileged than you realise. So I'm going to have to make you realise that." He smiled devilishly.  
Going over to his pile of toys, Phil grabbed an extremely large buttplug, a ball gag, and a whip.  
The ball gag went in his mouth first. Then Phil smirked, twirling the buttplug around in his fingers. "Seeing as you already fucked yourself, I guess this can go in dry."  
He slammed it in, hard and fast, giving the boy no time to adjust. Shouts muffled by the gag, all he could do was hang there and take it. "Aw, does that hurt my baby? You should have thought about that before you went behind my back and pleasured yourself!" He relentlessly fed the enormous plug into his ass, and Dan screamed, closing his eyes, as if to make the pain go away.  
Phil was displeased with that. "Look at me, slut!" The crack of Phil's whip as it hit his inner thigh punctuated the sentence. The rough leather whip began to hit him again and again, turning his pale skin several shades of red and purple. Tears welled in the corners of his beautiful eyes and he gurgled around the gag in his mouth.  
Luckily for him, Phil decided to leave his cock for later, only hitting it twice before putting the whip down.  
Brutally ripping the cock ring off, he threw it down before grabbing a remote from his pile. Turning the buttplug up to high, he smirked at his trussed-up slave. "When I come back, if you've cummed, I'll make you wish you'd never been born." With one last slap to his baby's cock, he turned the plug to pulse and left the room.  
He could really use some wine right now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well. Someone IS a naughty little slut." Phil said from the doorway. "Not only does he touch what is mine without permission, he also cums without permission. Looks like a punishment is in order." He said gleefully.  
Dan whimpers, avoiding Phil's eyes.  
His cum has splattered his stomach and pooled near his feet. Phil walks over slowly, to prolong Dan's fear, and to consider different punishments. Then he thinks of the most fitting punishment.   
Phil punches Dan in the gut, then turns the plug in his ass up to the highest setting, 'extermination'. Grabbing some vibrating nipple clamps, he attaches them, then turns those up to high as well.   
Dan is already getting hard again, although he came not that long ago. "D-Daddy! It- It hurts! Turn it off, please. I'm begging you!"   
Phil smirks and shakes his head. Reaching for some tape, he gags Dan, then begins to toy with the exposed base of the buttplug.   
Suddenly he plunges a finger in next to the vibrator. Dan screams into the gag, but no sound comes out. Phil begins to thrust, pulling his finger away from the plug, then drawing back in.   
Then a second finger goes in, Phil's scissoring his fingers, and pulling away, then drawing back in, to stretch Dan's tight hole.  
A third follows shortly after, before the head of Phil's cock is pressed against his hole. In one fluid movement, Phil pulls his fingers out and pushes his cock in. He moans at the feeling of the vibrator against his painfully hard cock. He could cum right there, but he steels himself and begins to thrust. Then he begins to jack Dan off.  
Dan squeals and begins to thrust into the cool hand gripping his now fully hard erection, earning a particularly hard squeeze.  
With his other hand Phil begins to push the plug in and pull his cock out, then vice versa.   
Ignoring Dan's muffled screams, Phil comes, hard. The flood of warmth in Dan's hole and the tight grip of Phil's hand on his sensitive cock drive Dan over the edge. His second orgasm grips him and it /hurts/.   
Phil pauses to catch his breath before pulling out of his abused hole and releasing the now limp cock, although it is beginning to harden again.  
Master grabs another plug, slightly larger than his cock, and shoves it in his little boys tight little hole, capturing all the cum inside. That one goes on 'extermination' as well.  
Dan squeals again, earning a hard slap to his sensitive balls.  
Phil steps back and picks a whip with small, yet sharp, barbs on the tip. Dan sees this and begins to squirm, thrashing frantically. He's seen this particular whip before. He couldn't sit for over a month afterwards.  
Phil growls, deep in his throat, and lays a hard strike to Dan's unprotected balls. Slave screams into his gag and Phil repeats the action.  
However much Dan might protest, Phil can tell he likes it somewhat, thanks to his now raging hard on.   
Phil begins to whip Dan's back and ass, only stopping when they're a deep scarlet, bleeding in places. Then he grabs a high strength vibrator and a roll of duct tape. He begins to tease the head of Dan's rock hard cock with the vibrator on high, coaxing another painful orgasm from the trussed up boy.   
The the duct tape comes into play, with Phil attaching the vibrator to the head of Das sensitive cock on high, then leaving the room, only to return with a bottle of fine vintage wine.   
He sat back to enjoy the show, glass in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I am Just going to go to church now. And by go to church I mean burn down the building. *smiles cutely*


End file.
